Incomplete Love rewritten
by Lightingmist95
Summary: Sasuke is a 219 years old vampire, who is heart broken because of the death of his beloved who died on his 19th birthday. He hasn't forgotten his love who's death he witnessed even after 200 years! What will Sasuke do when he meets a orphan 18 years old boy who looks like his former lover? will he be able to complete his incomplete love? More summary inside! Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people this is a story I wrote on my friend's request who is Indian she made me watch this drama, but I told her I will change this and write in my own way.**

**SO this is a Vampire story about Sasuke's and Naruto's whose love was left incomplete 200 years ago, but it will be completed in this life.**

**Naruto is a normal human 18 years old teen while Sasuke is a 219 years old Vampire who lost the love of his life on his 19th birthday 200 years ago. Sasuke has witness the death of the person who made him whole.**

**What will Sasuke do when he meets a boy who looks like his dead lover ?but the gender is different.**

** At the fist 2 chapter thing will be a bit confusing but later everything will make sense.**

**Plus to Sakura fans no offence but I am making Sakura super bitchy in this one but in reality I like Sakura I didn't like her at the beginning when she hated Naruto, but now I like and respect her. But I have to make her bithcy for the plot but she will change eventually. **

**~I don't own Naruto~**

**~Rated: M for later ~**

**Please read and review**

* * *

**Incomplete LOve **

**Chapter 1 **

Today was a happy day for Naruto! firstly because today was new year which meant a new start for him, secondly because today god has sent him a gift, which is that: today Naruto got admission to Konoha college, the best college in the whole country.

Today in this happy moment Naruto missed his Mom the most.

W_hen Naruto was young at the age of 6, his mom told him that "You are a good child Naru, that why mommy has to leave you someday, because you are very special .You will always find a way to happiness. Wherever you will go Naru, you will spread love and happiness everywhere."_

_Naruto would look at her with confused expression and would think 'Why would mommy leave me doesn't she love me anymore' not knowing the curled reality. _

_Naruto would hug his mom and begs "Mommy please don't leave me, please never leave me. I will do whatever you want me to do, I wont be bad anymore I will always listen to you. Please don't leave me like Papa, I love you mommy"_

_His mom always smiles as she kiss him in the forehead and says "Do remember one thing Naruto, your mom and dad will love you forever and ever" _

_One day she took her necklace off which has a locket with a letter K and give it her to Naruto._

Today here Naruto stand as an 18 years old orphan teen who is about to start his college. Naruto looks up at the sky thinking about his past while he hold onto the silver locket his mom gave him before she past away due to blood cancer.

"Naruto lady Chio is looking for you". Naruto smiled brightly and runs to meet lady Chio who he loved very dearly.

"Happy new year Granny Chio" Naruto said as he hugged the old woman who's at her 70s, with grey hairs, "Oh my dear Naruto where have you been? I been looking all over for you. I want to wish you happy new year".

Naruto grinned " I'm here now Granny" Chio laughs as she wished Naruto, Naruto left to greet more people.

"Mrs Chio who is this boy? Why was he calling you granny I thought you had one grand-son who left to study abroad" ask a lady who was standing beside Chio.

"Naruto is like my grand-son but sadly he isn't, Naruto's only guardian was his mother who dies when he was only 7. He lives in the St Kage-orphanage I call all the children from the orphanage to come over sometimes, and Naruto always comes along with them" she smiled as she talked about Naruto.

As a new year gift Chio presents Naruto the orange jacket he always wanted, Naruto was happy behind compare all of his clothing were old and worn out. But now he has something new to wear in his new collage. He was so happy to see the jacket.

He thanked Chio for everything.

After a week it was time for Naruto to leave the orphanage to start a new life and to attend Konoha college that was lactated in a isolated place in the middle of no where, which was scary but all the rich people attended there. Naruto was lucky to have gotten the scholarship to Konoha Collage this would change his life "Believe it!".

Naruto had no idea how right he was about that, His life will be turned upside down in Konoha collage. He has no idea that his destiny awaits him there.

Every mystery in the darkness of Konoha is waiting and is calling for him, Naruto's fate awaits him with open arms and all Naruto has to do is run forward and embrace it.

**xoxoxo**

**Konoha Collage**

Sakura Haruno is fashionable, stylish diva of Konoha college who wants the hottest guy in the collage but he seems to not to like her that much but that doesn't stop her from trying.

She will make him hers eventually that is if she doesn't find someone better then him!

Ino who is after every guy she sees and is in a beauty computation with Sakura, also is a good friend of Kiba.

Kiba well Kiba is just mental who is from a rich and well known family. Who likes to pull pranks on everyone and jokes about everything, he and Ino both hates Sakura and will do anything to embarrasses her.

Neji a basketball player and is from a very rich family. He is in his second year plus his the cool dude of the collage right now, Sakura is full too flat on him and is always asking him out on a dates but he always says " Sorry but I'm busy right now maybe some other time".

Naruto arrives outside of Konoha with his luggage in his hand and butterflies in his stomach plus with a confused and lost look on his face.

Parhaps it's because he is totally lost!

_'This place is dark and creepy'_ he thought. He cant see anything but trees the roads are empty no cars no buses no nothing he shivered at the thought of ghost haunting this place.

He walk for what seemed like hours and finally found a little tea shop and went in toask for direction to Konoha college.

A kid tells him " If you are planning on taking a bus you will have to wait until morning but if you want to walk it's going to take 4 hours or so. I'll say stay till morning to get the bus"

Naruto felt like he is going to faint he has to be in the college tomorrow morning by 7:30 to register his name .  
"But I cant stay that long I need to get there as soon as possible do you know any short cut?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there is." the boy replied.

Naruto beamed with happiness "Oh thanks god. why didn't you tell me before? which way? how long will it take?"

"If you take the short cut it's going to take you 15 minutes but..." the boy stopped talking while looking at the dark thick jangle.

Naruto is too impatient to care why the boy looked almost ...scared "But what?"

"...The rote. It goes through the jangle! And no one goes in the jangle! Its dangerous... they say" the kid whispered the last sentence.

"Why! if it takes only 15 minutes then I'm going through the jangle just show me the way" Naruto replied happily not knowing that he is about to take the big step that fate has in stored for him.

"But no one goes in there, No one will come to rescue you if you were in danger because it's forbidden to enter." the boy said warningly.

"Look it's life and death for me, if I don't get there in time I might as well just get eaten by a wild animal" Naruto begged.

The kid sighed and showed him the way but warned him one last time to not to go from there because its dangerous "If you go through there your life will change forever for batter or maybe for worse! are you sure you want to take that rote?".

Naruto laughs as he patted lightly on the kid's head and said" I'm not scared I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it, Nothing scares me but thank you for warning me and for telling me about the short cut. Oh and what's your name?"

The kid smiled and said " My name is Ranmaru" Naruto smiled kindly and said his goodbye and went inside the jangle ignoring the uneasy feeling he was getting inside.

As Naruto walks further and further into the jangle he starts to get more and more uneasy, and is shocked to see how the weather changed so quickly . It was dark and misty even thought its only the middle of the day.

He was scared but at the same time he somehow felt safe, as if his soul belonged in this dark and misty jangle.

As if he was born to be here.

The wind got so strong which made walking difficult for Naruto, he felt as thought it will blow him away. And this sweet smelling fragrance was all around him, this smell it was so familiar, so heart warming.

As if he knew this fragrance way too well.

Naruto became uneasy when he felt like he was being watched! like someone's eyes are burning hole into his body, Naruto started to walk faster and faster by every passing second, he saw a moving shadow of a person but forced himself to thinks it was his imagination.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**

**And sorry for any spelling mistakes,**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank** you everyone who are following my story also for has added it as you favourite.**

**Thank you once again for the positive reviews, I am writing this for a friend but I didn't like the other one I did that's why I am rewriting it, this is based on my friend's favourite drama but now Im changing it and she's totally okay with it.**

**okay in the begging of the chapter I wrote a poem that I will explain about it latter in the story, hope you guys will like it, its my first poem.**

**I don't have a beta for this story if anyone wants to be the beta please let me know by PM or review (anyway you want)**

**~I don't own Naruto~**

**Read and Review **

**enjoy! **

* * *

**Incomplete love**

**Chapter 2**

_'You cast a spell with your ever blooming smile, _

_Now your heavenly smile made my dark eyes bright with happiness and love that I never knew._

_You gave me your all. Your kind heart and warm soul._

_And I the soulless, I the heartless make this eternal vow._

_ To you, the one that I love!_

_that I shall forever and ever and even after that be yours and only yours.'_

Naruto give a relived sigh as he saw the tall building of Konoha College. He almost run to the gate, where he was stopped by two guards to show a proof of ID. when all deed was done and the big wooden gated with Konoha symbol on it opened, Naruto couldn't help but looked at the jungle once more, and the strange feeling of belonging there returned, as if that was his long lost home.

Naruto cringed at his own thought or more like his own feeling.

How can that dark, scary place feel like home, he just almost peed in his pants there. _'That jungle is hunted, definitely hunted'_ was Naruto's last thought of the place as he shivered thinking of all kind of ghost that might live there, and quickly entered the gate that will change his life from here on.

**Konoha College**

Sakura the diva of the collage was talking to her very best friend Karin about the guy they both have a crush on.

Neji Hyuga.

Both of them did everything together so it didn't matter if they both liked the same guy, their theory is **may the best girl win the prince, **they are friends yet they are rival so they always try to put each other off, for them this was friendly yet bitchy competition.

" You know what Sakura I don't think you will ever get Neji, I mean he doesn't even look at you!" Karin said while fixing her brand new bracelet.

Sakura stopped all movement at that, she knew her friend so she knew what she was trying to do.

Sakura glared heatedly at Karin who shut up immediately, " You know what sweet Karin?, DONT SAY ANYTHING you full of negative thoughts so just sit and watch. I promises that me and Neji~ will be together by the end of this month. It will be as easy as a pie because I joined the cheerleading club that means he and I will see each other very often so I will be able to seduce him with my beauty"

Karin nodded "But hey I'm also in the club so by the end of the month he might be mine!"

They both smirked as if to say Game on!

Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba came to their new collage together this is their first year which why Kiba was behind exited, while Choji was wondering if they sell BBQ meat in the cafeteria, and as usual Shikamaru is sleepy.

Kiba was busy joking around while Shikamaru was founding everything 'trouble some'. Ino was fixing her hair and make up but at the same time she was cheeking out the boys who walk pass.

In Konoha it's not very hard to know whose you friend and whose you enemy mostly when everyone seem to know each other from the beginning.

When Sakura spot Kiba and looked at Karin with her most evil smile which will scare even the dead and said "You know beforw I use to think our time in this collage will be super fun but now I know it will be fun!"

Karin raised one of her brow " Well Yeah I knew that, but do you have an new idea or something! did you found something else which will make our time more enjoyable?"

Sakura nodded as she chuckled evilly " Yup! you see that boy with the red triangle paint on his face?... his name is Kiba the freaking Namikaze we are both enemies since childhood also his brother Kyuubi is my biggest enemy. Its payback time for everything. Lets go and show him who rules this collage!"

Sakura and Karin walk over to Kiba showing away to much legs because their Mini-skirt was way, way to mini.

It crossed all the line of Mini-skirts it was as if they were walking with their underwear's on while swinging their hips left right which was suppose to be their sexy walk.

"Hellow, hello and welcome Kiba Namikaze" Sakura says in a annoying tone high-pitched voice but then again Kiba finds everything about her annoying. " Oh, why thank you and hello to you too Sakura Haruno the big forehead" Kiba replays playfully while Ino laughs in agreement she to hates Sakura's guts.

For Sakura her frame was important then her friends, once upon a time Ino and Sakura were friends but Sakura has other things on her mind than valuing friendship.

"You know what Kiba?" Sakura asked a waited as if she wanted Kiba to know what she was thinking.

Kiba shook his head in criticism " I wont know if you wont tell me P.I.N.K and add a big fat Y in it"

Sakura let out a angry huff as Ino and Kiba laughed out loud, when choji. " It's useless to fight with a kids who never grows up. But I hope you still remember about the bet you lost on the new year party. I hope your not planning on backing out like a loser" Sakura smiles sweetly.

Ino shook her head and said "Haha very funny queen pinkness, I don't think you have anything inside the big forehead of yours I mean if you did you would know Kiba Namikaze never backs out"

Sakura glares at her old best friend " Oh shut up blonde pig, no one was talking to you. Anyways lets get to business Kiba you lost the game which means you have to do two things that I tell you too. " Kiba just nodded while blaming a certain someone in his mind for this mess.

"Well, you see Kiba I really hate blondes" She gave a pure dirty look at Ino and continued to talk

" So yeah the first thing you have to do is slap that poor looking blond boy who just entered the collage gate, you cant back out of a bet because only losers back out" Kiba looked at where she was pointing and felt guilty already.

Kiba sighs and said "Your a lunatic you know that right Sakura?"

Kiba shook his head as he made his way over to the Unknown boy _'Sorry whoever you are' _Kiba thought and slapped the poor boy hard on the face!.

Silence ...

Kiba just realized how much he hated silence and the wide puppy bright blue eyes that was looking questioningly at him made everything even more worse.

"Sorry dude, don't take it personally" The blond boys eyes now looked very scary, the Unknown boy glared at Kiba then slapped him on his right cheek and says.

"You too. Don't take it personally"

Kiba was so shocked so was Ino, Choji, Shikamaru along with everyone who saw what happened, Sakura and Karin smiles and said in unison " Ouch! that most have hurt"

Kiba was shock yet very happy to see that someone has guts like him.

Kiba suddenly smiles and says "hey I like you blonde I'm Kiba and you" he held out his hand for the other to shake but the other crossed his arms and ask " Why did you slap me?"

Kiba smiles nervously while saying "Sorry dude, it was a bet" other blond boy nods in understanding while taking Kiba's hand to shake.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

" Kiba it's you first day and your already causing trouble" Neji the basketball player said as he put a arm on Kiba's shoulder, Kiba quickly moved Neji's arm,

" Hey get your hands of me just because our families are good friends and because your far away relative brother Sasori is going out with my tasteless bro doesn't mean you can manhandle me." Neji rolled his eyes at Kiba and says,

"Tsk, I'm not manhandling you, your dad told me to keep a eye on you beside when do you have problems with touching you even hug total strangers." Kiba just growled at the senior student who thinks his every smart and said "Whatever man just leave me alone".

Neji was smirking at how childish Kiba can be sometimes while Kiba started to make annoying faces at him to shoo him away.

Sakura stood there frozen and looked as if she would explode because the cool, hot Neji Hyuga was talking with the dog lover of all people "Neji-Kun!" she called out making her voice as sweet as possible,

Both Kiba and Neji looked at her, Kiba rolled his eyes and said teasingly "Wow Neji looks like you left your pink trash behind, go Neji-Kun you love is waiting for you. come on. Go the queen of pink is calling you" Kiba said as he was pushing Neji on the beck foucing him to walk toward Sakura. Ino and the others just laughed.

Neji left while shaking his head.

Kiba turned to Naruto who was left forgotten for awhile "Sorry, That's was Neji he is my to-be brother in law's brother YACK right? Anyways sorry once again for slapping you it was part of the ragging". Kiba gave a apologizing smile to Naruto who has already forgiven Kiba.

"It's okay I understand but you didn't have to slap me that hard ya know" Naruto said as he was pouting making Kiba laugh "Yeah well you slapped me petty hard too"

Now they both laughed.

While Naruto and Kiba were talking about things in the process of getting to know each other, they both realized that both of them were alike, they had so many similarities, while they were talking someone suddenly bumps into Naruto accidentally.

Naruto felt as if his whole world froze as if the time stopped, he felt this aching feeling in his heart at that simple touch, He turned around to see who but only saw the back of a very handsome guy who has black hair with the touch of blue, the hair was shaped like raven's wings. He also had a tattoo on his neck.

Naruto felt as if he has seem that very same hair before, that he touched it before, that he smelt it before. So familiar yet so unclear.

It seems Naruto had lost his voice he wanted to call out to the unknown boy but he just couldn't move his mouth he just couldn't find his voice yet he somehow knew what to call that boy as, somehow he knew that boys name.

_Sasuke!_

"Oi you jerk at last apologize when you bumps into someone" Kiba called out but that boy didn't even look back.  
" Idiot watch where your going next time" Kiba shouts.

Naruto felt this painful tag on his heart as the raven boy started disappeared in the mist.

"I hope I will see him again" Naruto mumbled.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..._

"Say what ?" Kiba asked while giving worried look at Naruto Who seemed lost.

_I had to know..._

_I had to feel..._

_I had to understand..._

_Its you..._

_It feels like you_

_...I know it's you ...my essence... my every instinct tells me it's you ._

_...but ...somehow ...it's not you._

_Have I lost my mind while wondering mindlessly _

_ ... while walking sleeplessly _

_through the never ending path that never lads to you. _

* * *

**okay I hope you liked it please review because it tells me if I should updated soon.**

**I know my poems are confusing but soon it will make sense.**

**Sorry for any mistakes which I might have made in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**only a few review :( Im sad.**

**You know reviews encourages the writers after that's the only profit for writers of fan-fiction**

**When a writer gets reviews with people telling them how they felt about the story gives the writes ideas about what they should write next. **

**oh and for people who loves Sakura should know I'm not going to make her annoying for the whole story because I also do like her but it's part of the plot, and yes the characters might be a bit OOC for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Yaoi aka boyxboy**

**Paring SasuNaru, bit of NejiNaru and more **

**I don't have beta for the story if anyone wants to be let me know.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Your my beautiful dream..._

_The fantasy of my hearts deepest desire._

_Your my beautiful horizon..._

_The reality where you make me feel alive._

**First day at collage.**

The first day was introduction day. This day the teachers just show the new student around the collage and shows them all the clubs that they could join plus they get to meet senior student and club members to explain to them about collage life.

"Troublesome" is what Shikamaru describe this as.

The first club which was going to be introduce was art journalism where all the student has to introduce themselves in front of everyone.

Usually Naruto would just be a loud mouth and give a full essay on how much he loves Ramen but this time he decided to not to draw to much attention to him-self, after all it was time for a change, it was time to become mature...well it was time to try not that it might work but trying wouldn't hurt right?

Miss Kurenai would introduce them about this club and also take their introduction. They were told that different teachers would introduce different clubs " Hello newbies and seniors today is the introduction day where the newbies will share a little bit about themselves and the seniors will to the same, the seniors that are here with us, are the honourable students meaning their all president, leader or captains of clubs in Konoha collage. Let me tell you there's about 40 or 50 clubs. The seniors are the people who will help the newbies to get used to things here in Konoha, and help to create a happy and peaceful environment."

Kiba smile and says "Oh! I get it now! here I thought that Sakura and Karin are here because they failed last year but no their here to promote the circus club, Oh sorry was it the zoo club? No I think it's the joker club." the whole class laughed including Naruto even thought he did think Sakura was cute, well her face not her body or body language.

Main while Sakura glared at Kiba who gave her the brightest smile.

"Alright, Alright class leave the mean jokes alone in my class. Anyways I know that all the seniors already knows each other but still introduce yourself for the benefit of the new students. Lets start with the second year class president.

Neji who was sitting behind Naruto tsk and mumbled something about _Why me first_ before standing up.

"I'm Neji Hyuga" he said and sat back down immediately.

Naruto raised a brow at that and chuckled while whispering to Kiba "That was the best introduction ever!." Kiba laughed "Yeah it will win the most stuck up introduction award."

Kurenai continued to call people when Kurenai called Sakura, Kiba gives sarcasm coughs as Sakura stand to introduce herself.

" My names is Sakura Haruno, a second year student, I'm the leader of the drama club, social club president, cheer leader, I have won the best smile award, best dressed award..." blah, blah, blah and once again blah she continued her introduction boring Kiba and others to death.

"I bet she typed all these on her Ipad to remember , it's all a lie. It's just to impress Neji. Trust me I know her for a very long time." Kiba informed Naruto.

Naruto nodded and turns around to looked at Neji who sat right behind him, their eyes meet... Neji Smirked and winks at Naruto making him gasp with shock.

Naruto blushed and turned back to face the front '_What's wrong with that guy? winking at someone you barely even know.'_ Kiba looks worriedly at him and asked "Dude why are you blushing like a bimbo?"

Naruto rolled his eyes " Shut up Kiba."

When Naruto's name was called she stood marking in his mind that he wouldn't talk to much and make it short. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 18 years old. I came from the St Kage orphanage" and he sat back down, feeling happy that he didn't make it too long like Sakura or too short like Neji.

Sakura giggled "Oh so your a poor case, no wonder why your clothes are all poor looking, ask the Namikazes for new clothes. They have big hearts, No! I mean big bank account plus they LOVEEE to give charity." Naruto said nothing and looked down at him feet.

_'Guess people here don't like poor people, after all they all rich and staff, maybe Kiba wont hung out with me any more' _Naruto thought sadly he was really happy that he meet Kiba who seemed to understand him but guess good things doesn't last long.

Kiba stood up to introduce himself before his name was even called " I'm Kiba Namikaze, and I don't give charity to poor people that often but I do give charity to rich people with less clothes to cover their spotty ass and boobs. I mean come on they are rich but they cant cover things that should be hidden, they wiggle their more than half naked butts and breast thinking they look hot without realizing that they driving people to want to throw up on them. Oh and Sakura give me call when you need to go shopping I will come with you and buy you some descent clothes." Kiba said with smile.

"Wh-" Sakura stood up to say something about Kiba cut her off "No it's okay you don't have to thank me, your most welcome after all I have a big hea- no I mean big bank account." making the whole class laugh. Neji give a little pat on Kiba's back as in to say well done.

"That's Enough! What do you guys think your doing on the first day and while your in my class?" said a every pissed Kurenai asked.

" Sakura this is not your first year in this collage so I know your well aware of the Anti-discrimination policy, so for insulting a student because of his law statues you will receive a call home. Kiba Namikaze, I understand you were standing up for your friend but you did it the wrong way, as I am the teacher it's my duty to take action not yours, You will also receive a call home for talking without my permission and for the use of bad-language."

Naruto was looking at Kiba with wide eye, Kiba stood up for him and got in trouble because of him but still Kiba patted on Naruto the head who was feeling extremely guilty "Its not your fault Naruto, don't blame your self, plus trust me I have everything under control."

**XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ**

Naruto gets to his dorm room to organise everything, one way his glad that his not sharing his room with anyone another away his scared to live alone in this spooky place. In front of his dorm was another boy who give Naruto dirty look when he saw him. Jerk is what Naruto thought, here he was planning on being friends but received a dirty look instead.

"Lets go Naruto by the way be careful about Suigetsu he can be really dangerous!".

Naruto laughs "Yeah right he has to be careful of me plus I like dangerous situation" Naruto tells Kiba not wanting anyone to find his secret weaknesses.

In reality Naruto was sacred of the dark, heights and... ghosts!

Kiba laughs "Is that so? you know what man I'll show you danger if you like it so much!, come with me." Naruto taged a alone he was exited, he was enjoying the freedom. In the orphanage, your not allowed to go out as you like, it was like a cage somehow. But here it was so different you just have be at the dorm at 11pm otherwise your in trouble.

"Kiba do you also live here in one of the dorms?" Naruto asked as he realized he didn't ask that before. Kiba shook his head "No my house is in Konoha so there's no point in living in the dorms."

Kiba drugged Naruto though the hills "Where are we going Kiba?" Naruto ask as he wipes his forehand.

"To the cliff that's Konoha's most dangerous place if you fall that is. Cool right if you fall then your dead meat, the bottom is unseen able and that is where we are going" Kiba answered calmly as if it was the most usual thing to do while Naruto paled, _**heights!**_

Naruto is afraid of heights.

"A-are you serious?" Naruto asked as he almost panicked, answered to that was a simple "100%".

They reached the top it was really very scary when you look down the cliff, you can't see the bottom you cant even see how long the cliff is because of the mist but all you can tell is that there's a jungle on the bottom.

Yucky. Naruto paled again.

Naruto was shocked to see that they weren't alone, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Karin and many more people were there. Not just that, you also have to buy tickets to go down the cliff.

"Common Naruto it's mountain climbing time! but were not climbing up we are climbing down into the jangle, it going to be fun. We'll party with the animals." Kiba said happily trying to scare the already scared blonde.

Naruto laughed nervously "Yay...party with animalsss" Naruto said gloomily.

"Yup, we have to go in pairs, we have to buy tickets which will give us random number, we pair up with the person who has the same number as you, Understand?" Kiba asked and Naruto nodded in understanding.

Sakura came all the way here just to get paired with Neji, she has to have him as her boyfriend by the end of this month so spending time would increase the chances.

However Kiba already knew all that that Sakura has planned and will not allow Sakura to get what she wants, Kiba goes ahead and gets tickets for him and Naruto and overhears Sakura talking with the girl in the counter

"Hey did you save me the same number as Neji like I asked?" the girl smiled and pulled out a ticket from her pocket "Yup sure I did, just remember to let me join the drama club".

"Sure thing sweetheart, you belong in the drama club." Sakura smiles in victory she got ticket 46 same as Neji yay.

While Kiba watches evilly thinking about how fun this was going to be makes him smile like a weirdo well that's what other people that saw him smile thinks. " Watch this" he told Naruto and walked off toward Sakura.

Suddenly he bumps onto her on purpose making her drop the ticket on the grounds "OH No, sorry Sakura I didn't see you oh you dropped your ticket. No worry's I picked up for you"

He quickly exchanged the tickets and gave Sakura the wrong one. "Watch where you go blind Namikaze bull dog" Sakura storms off. "Bye, Bye pinkie." Kiba says after Sakura.

Kiba goes back to Naruto warping his hand around Naruto's shoulder.

"Hahah Job done, here Naruto number 46 is now yours, and I'm number 49 same as Sakura" Kiba said as he laughed making people give him weird looks once again.

"But why I wanna be paired with you" Naruto whined "But man I have to make fun of Sakura I'll go down with you next time for now go with Neji." Naruto pouted and nodded his head.

Sakura went looking Neji "Neji-kun I'm paired with you" she said happily to Neji who was talking with Shikamaru, Neji looked at her " Is that so?" he asked without any emotion but inside he thought _she going eat my brains_ while Sakura nodded immediately her eyes shining with excitement.

Kiba was laughing behind her "Wow really show him your ticket then Sakura the lady of the pink!"

"Go away doggy boy?" She glared and showed Neji her ticket happily, Neji looked at her confusingly and coolly said "Sakura I think you made a mistake because I'm number 46 and your 49!"

Neji give a relived sigh!

Sakura blinks a few times then looks at her ticket "What! No that cant be, how? when?" Sakura almost screamed.

"Oh don't be upset Sakura I'm here for you, I'm also number 49" Kiba said with fake sweetness which made sure that Sakura understood that he was the one who exchanged the tickets.

While all this was going on Naruto felt like he was being watched, the feeling was same as the one he had in the jungle last time. He turned around immediately but no, no one was behind him all he saw was a crowed of people busy with their own things and chatting away with each other.

It was the same feeling that he felt when that Unknown boy bump into him.

_Sasuke..._

'That's right his name, it's Sasuke I think it is' Naruto thought. This is crazy it's like someone in his mind talking to him. When he thought about the Unknown boy, a feminine voice inside his head whispered _Sasuke._

It's totally weird.

Even the name it self sends shiver though his entire body. what more weird is that Naruto cant remember the name for long, he knows he said it before but it just wont come out of his mouth.

_Suke...Sasuke ...It's... t-too late...you cant save m-me anymore ..I lo-_

_I wish I could have told you my last words of love._

_I wish I could have finished what came to my lips._

_I wish I was there to wash way your pains and suffering._

_I wish I was there to hold your hands when you needed me ._

_I wish I was there to kiss away your tears._

_I wish..._

_I wish..._

_I wish..._

_I wish... _

_This is the ever lasting wish of my torn heart._

**TBC...**

* * *

**Please review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I updated my last three chapters really fast so I decided to take my time for this one, not rush things and write slowly. Think slowly about the plot and see how to unfolded the past. **

**Thank you all for your positive reviews I'm really glad that this version is reciveing much more reviews then the first one. Oh well even I didn't like the other one either it is very rushed.**

**Warning: SasuNaru with a bit of NejiNaru that means it's yaoi, don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, well obviously Sasuke does LOL **

**And yes if your wondering this is a reincarnation!.**

**Please continue to read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_You shall forever be in my arms._

_For that is where you belong,_

_that is where you will be save and at sound._

_I make no oath, I make no vow._

_I give you my simple words._

_I will always be there to protect you and to shield you,_

_From all storms that you fear. _

_I will always be there beside you, while adoring your bright blue eyes._

_I will always hold you in my arms, while cherishing your every smile._

_And if I shall ever fail to keep my words,_

_I the creature of the dark happily accept any punishment thee glory showers upon me._

**#**

Naruto closed his eyes and ignored the strange feeling of being watched he decided to focus on the things that was in front of him. The unseen and unknown feelings should just stay unknown he has to focus on his new life and his new friends.

What will Kiba think if he says "Hey Kiba someone is watching me and guess what I'm hearing a girl talk inside me, I'm not worried at all right?"

**Mountain climbing**

Kiba was very exited to be paired with Sakura who kept looking at Naruto and Neji who were near Kiba but far way from Sakura.

Kiba patiently waited for Sakura to get tried and talk to him which he knew would be soon. Finally Sakura asked "Oi Namikaze doggy can you hear what Neji and that poor boy are talking about?" And at that Kiba smirked " Yup sure I do."

"Really what, what are they talking about?" Sakura asked immediately

" You, obviously you pinkie" he said and Sakura beamed at the thought that her future boyfriend is talking about her, her inner sprit were going '_Cha cha cha I got my Neji-Kun before you did Karin'_ and asked with too much sweetness that would make anyone sick.

"Really!".

Kiba tried to hide his laughter!.

"Yeah really! Didn't you know that everyone always talks about you?" Kiba asked to which Sakura shook her head as a no.

"Well everyone talks about you because, you know... we are always trying to figure out about how can someone be so stupid and full of themselves." As Kiba said that Sakura's smile turned sore, but still Kiba continued.

" But I Know the answer! It's because the whole worlds stupidity lies within you. Aren't you happy Sakura ya know because we have so many great things to talk about. From today we can discuss how bad you smell" Kiba finshed calmly as if he had said nothing mean or rude, as if it was just a normal conversation, while on the other hand Sakura looked horrified and proudly said,

"I don't smell doggy boy, I use Gucci",

Kiba laughed "Hahah I think you need a new nose or a new perfume. Actually no I think the perfume is all good but I guess it goes bad when it mixes with yours smell." Pulling on Sakura's leg was one of Kiba's favourite thing.

Sakura glared at Kiba wishing she could strangle his to death right here and right now, but she can't. She voiced her thought but not the one where she want's to kill Kiba, after all she didn't want Neji to hear this and think that Sakura was a violent girl.

" If my hands weren't holding this stupid rope than I would have punched your annoying face so hard and break you nose." Sakura said while still glaring at Kiba who continues to laugh as he replied "I'd like to see you try, BIG forehead. Oh and look whose talking about being annoying"

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed.

_'Gosh how on the earth did I get paired with this pathetic excuse of an human' Sakura thought._ She was pissed behind compare.

Sakura got more pissed as she hard Naruto laugh at something Neji had said.

If it wasn't because of Kiba, who seem to have been born to make her life miserable, right now she would be the one who was laughing at whatever Neji had said, She couldn't help but pout_' Dammit you all stupid Namikaze's first it was Kyuubi now it's Kiba, what the hell gruaah.' _Making Kiba laugh even more at the faces she was making, "No wonder why your hair is pink, After all a pig is pink. The face you made just showed your true form."

Naruto felt as thought he would faint any minute now, he was shaking with fear as they all started to go down but as he said before he wasn't going to tell anyone that.

His hand were sweaty, he just hope this would be over soon. He should have told Kiba he liked dangerous things in the first place. It was his own fault and now he has to pay the price.

'_Kami make this over soon, please, please. Don't you love me, please do me this favour' _Naruto prays silently with his eyes closed while hoping on one would notice after all their all hanging from a cliff with a single rope no one should notice. but unfortunately for him someone did notice!

"Well I guess you don't do well with heights, if you were that afraid of height Naruto why did you come here?" Neji asked with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"N-no I'm not afraid. What makes you think I 'am?" Naruto asked while giving a nervous laugh, which made Neji's smirk grow even wider "It's written all over your honey kissed beautiful face."

Naruto looked at him confusingly "Tell me if I'm wrong. Your flirting with me right?" Naruto asked with a blond brow in the air.

"Off course I' am , I mean a person have to be blind if they didn't flirt with an exclusive beauty such as yourself. After all your striking beautiful blue eyes killed me the moment I laid my eyes upon your beautiful grace." Neji replied making Naruto laugh at this so-called -flirting.

"I didn't think someone like you, An honourable student would be so cheesy!" Naruto while still laughing.

Neji gave a sigh " And if you were someone like Sakura Haruno, you would've been blushing now while going kyaaa!" Neji said while looking at Naruto admirably, This boy was different from everyone.

They continued to talk and laugh, Neji totally made Naruto forget that he was actually hanging up from a single rope, Neji couldn't believe that he was actually getting along with someone who he knew for a little while.

Neji couldn't help but like Naruto. He couldn't help but think Naruto was attractive, he started taking notes on how he liked seeing Naruto laugh. So he continued to make Naruto smile.

Suddenly Naruto screamed!

The hook of Naruto's rope ended up dislocating, he was about to fall but before that could happen Neji got a hold of Naruto's hand. " I got you Naruto! Hold on. I got you!" Neji shouts, his every nerves were telling him _Neji don't you dear let the hand slip from yours.'_

" OH my god, Neji not let Naruto fall man, don't let him fall or I will kill you" yelled a very panicked Kiba from the other side of Neji which wasn't helping Neji at all, Kiba was to loud.

"OH no Neji I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall" Naruto cried while trying his hardest to keep his hold onto Neji's hand that was getting slippery every passing second. Neji was nervous, he never felt this nervous on his entire life. "Just hold on to my hand Naruto nothing will happe-"

Naruto lost his grip his hands slipped from Neji's and ends up falling to the dark misty unknown and un-see able ground.

"NARUTOooo!"...

Neji, Kiba and Sakura screamed. They all tried to get down as some as possible all praying that Naruto was safe somehow.

**~~~~##~~~~**

"Nejiiii!."

Naruto screamed Neji's name as he fall into the unknown place, he could feel his skin getting wetted by the mist. He closed his eyes with all his might ready to die, If his time was up then there is no stoping it.

It was a bit sad that be couldn't make his dream come true, it's a shame he couldn't finish his collage.

Naruto waited and waited for pain of hitting the ground to come but it never came so he opened his eyes slowly and confusingly as he thought or felt that he was being held bridal style.

That's impossible right?, his suppose to be dead by now or maybe he was in heaven.

Naruto opened his bright yet deep blue eyes to find midnight black eyes staring at him with so much pain, shock, confusion but more impotently love, and a bit of happiness .

Naruto couldn't help but reach out and touch that white cheek. And the feeling of doing this before a thousand time returned, His heart started to ache. the voice in his mind returned.

_'Sasuke!...Oh my dearest Sasuke...You finally found your new happiness'_

_Being held in your arms like this is heaven to me._

_If only I could have a choice.._

_If only I could have the strange, the power..._

_To fight fate and time.._

_Than I would vanish these two things that concurs our love._

_If only I could decide my own fate.._

_then I would forever be in your arms. _

_With no fear of being apart._

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
